Anytime
by Orchid Falls
Summary: He's there whenever she needs him... even in the early hours of the morning. [Taiorato in a sense]


**A/N's: **I'm one of those that left the Digimon fandom years ago and has just now rediscovered it. So I thought I'd try my hand at writing a fic for the fandom once again. I was a taiora fan back when, but I've now discovered the love of Taiorato.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it and all that jazz…

* * *

**Anytime**

He had never been one of those light sleepers. Even after the events of the Digital world where he had learnt on instinct to jump awake at the sound of a slight rustle, but even Taichi couldn't possibly sleep through the murderous pounding that was coming from his door. The once peacefully sleeping brunette snapping awake and jolting up in one swift movement, his lips moving and waking up first, mumbling something unintelligible under his breath.

Out of routine he reached for his alarm first, slamming a rough hand down onto the object and cursing as the noise ceased to stop, the pounding only continuing loudly through the room and his head. With a growl, he stretched towards the clock, rubbing his eyes awake as he peered blearily at the flashing numbers. Just past two 'o clock in the morning. Fantastic.

With a groan of irritation, Taichi pulled the covers back from his bed, swinging his feet around to the floor and stumbling his way out of the room, carefully avoiding the obstacle course that made up his path to the door.

"Okay, okay, I'm _here_ already."

He stifled a yawn and pulled open the door. Preparing his best glare for whoever had decided it was a good idea to wake him up at this hour, and hoping, for their sake more than his own, that they had a damn good excuse.

The blur of motion that shoved past him as soon as the gap was big enough was just enough to bring some clarity back into his head, enough to recognise the blur anyway.

"Sora?"

The girl ignored him, storming her way over to his couch and throwing herself dramatically onto its surface.

"He's a jerk!"

No excuses, hellos, or how are yous, just straight into her tirade.

Taichi rolled his eyes, closing the door behind him and shuffling his way over to her side. He slumped the top half of his body over the couch, his eyes closed as he waited for the tirade to continue. Tempted to ask her if she had any idea what time it was. His mouth opening and shutting as he quickly decided against the idea, her eyes peering back up at him and containing a look that spoke volumes.

Understandingly, he settled for something much more helpful. "Coffee?"

Her face took on a twisted grimace.

"Right, water."

She nodded, absent-mindedly chewing on a nail and staring angrily at the wall.

He left her to it, padding his way into the kitchen, acquiring her drink and pouring himself one while he was at it. Scooping up both drinks and tracing his way back to the living room, handing her the water and flopping down into the cushions by her side.

He waited, eyes shifting to look at her. "So?"

There was a moment of silence as Sora sipped at her water, frustration seemingly forgotten as she relaxed into the couch, twisting to look at him as the moment passed, "He's an idiot, Taichi."

"He is?"

She nodded, water splashing onto her clothes as her arm flew through the air. "A. Big. Stupid. Jerk!"

He moved quickly, arresting the drink away from her grasp and placing it onto the floor. It was only water true, but he still didn't want it all over his couch.

Drink safely out of her reach; he turned back to the topic at hand. "So what's he done wrong this time?"

Sora groaned. "Everything."

"Everything?"

"Everything."

"Right." He took a sip of his own drink, relishing in the cool liquid. "So, what does _everything_ include?"

Sora sighed, "I don't want to talk about it." Her lips twisted into a grimace and her arms moved to cross over her chest as she silently fumed.

"Okay." Taichi burrowed further into the cushions, his eyes drowsily falling shut as he waited.

"Ugh! I just can't believe him." She flopped back against the sofa.

Taichi peeked one eye open, waiting for the continuation so that they could solve the problem and he could get back to his bed. "So he said?…"

"It's not what he said, it's the way he implied it."

"He insinuated I wouldn't let things go."

"The nagging thing."

"Taichi!"

He quickly shook his hands, "No, I mean - it's not what I think. Err; I'm sure Yamato doesn't either."

Sora sighed, temporarily averted from Taichi back to Yamato. "Well that's what he said."

He eyed her, the look meant to be stern and compromising, but failing utterly as he slowly sank further into the pile of cushions and blinked his eyes manically in an attempt to keep them open.

Sora laughed, allowing herself to sink along side him and resting her head against his own. "Do you think?"

He nodded. "I know so. Yamato thinks the world of you; he's just not as good with words as I am."

Sora elbowed him playfully and snickered. "You keep using that charm and you'll have every woman out there at your feet."

"You know it."

"You're a dope, Taichi."

His words slurred slightly, "'Least I'm not a jerk, Yamato's a jerk."

Sora giggled. "No he's not."

"Yep, he is. A. Big. Stupid. Jerk."

"Taichi! You're not allowed to use my words against me." She tapped him lightly on the arm, which he half-heartedly tried to bat away.

"I'm not, I'm using my own."

The rebuke on the tip of her tongue never left her lips as the door knocked once again. Taichi groaned, ignoring the insistent knocking as he tried to burrow his head further into the cushions. "Can you get that, Sora?"

The redhead moaned, knocking a bony elbow into his side. "It's your place."

"Ow!" … "Okay." With an annoyed grunt, Taichi pushed himself up from their self-made warm cocoon of cushions and made his way back to the door.

"Taichi?"

He nodded at the blond, swivelling back around to the sofa and addressing Sora. "It's the jerk."

Sora immediately sprang up from the sofa, the tiredness she had felt just a moment ago seemingly vanishing in a beat. She walked up to their sides, clipping Taichi over the head and embracing Yamato in a hug. "I'm sorry."

"Me too." He hugged her back and gave Taichi a grateful glance over the top of her head.

After a moment's beat, Taichi cleared his throat. "So we're all fixed now? I can go back to sleeping?"

Sora nodded. "You can go reclaim your beauty sleep."

"Hmmm, he looks like he needs it." Yamato grinned, the smile still in place as Taichi shut the door in their faces.

A muffled shout came from behind the door, Sora's voice just barely recognisable. "Thank you, Taichi!"

He rolled his eyes, a smile lifting his lips even as he tried his hardest to remain stern. "Anytime!"

**End.**

* * *

Really written as I thought the idea of Sora turning to Tai in certain situations sweet. Plus their friendship's too adorable not to write.

Comments and crit much appreciated.


End file.
